Big City - Deleted Scenes
by RaeRambles
Summary: Deleted scenes from my fic 'Big City' - Magnus has lived in a big city all his life, but when his mum has had enough of his partying, she sends him away to live with her friend Maryse in the countryside. Magnus is going to have to cope with the small town life, the unavoidable shovelling of poop and that adorable boy down the hall. Malec AU/AH
1. Maryse tells the kids

**So, this didn't make it into the fic for a few reasons.**

**1. There is literally no Magnus. This is before even Magnus knows that he's coming. **

**2. It wasn't really the best way to start the story - but there was nowhere else to put it unless it was a flashback. And I try to avoid those. They make life so confusing. **

**3. Plot-wise it did nothing the current prologue doesn't already cover. It's just meaningless conversation between the Lightwoods and some shameless foreshadowing. **

**But, I actually really liked this scene for some reason... It was cute and I finished it even after realizing it had no place in the story.**

**FUN FACT: This is the first part of Big City I ever wrote. This was back when I was planning on the story revolving around Alec, but then I realized that it would be way easier - and more interesting - if it revolved around Magnus.**

* * *

**Deleted Scene #1: Maryse tells the kids (the original prologue)**

"I'm so confused." Isabelle huffed, crossing her arms. "Why are we having a family meeting? This is stupid, it's six o'clock. Jace is practically asleep, I'm pretty sure Alec isn't listening to a word I've said and Max-" She looked around quickly, "Max isn't even here!"

Jace jumped when she yelled, "What's happening?" He mumbled, looking at Alec blearily.

"We're having a family meeting and for some reason that makes Isabelle mad." Alec filled in, looking out the window longingly, "Can we be quick? It's a nice day to go riding."

"You have a horse fetish or something, I swear." Jace shook his head.

Alec flushed, "I do no-"

"Shush." Maryse sighed, "Max!" The house was completely silent and Jace snorted. Maryse glared at him, "Maxwell!"

"What!?"

"Get down here!"

"Why?!" Max yelled, managing to convey both affirmation and whining in the same word. The youngest came stumbling down the stairs, still in his pyjamas. He slumped down on the couch next to Jace and Alec who were already draped over the furniture. Alec was leaning his back on Jace's shoulder and his legs dangled off the arm of the couch. Jace was slouched against the back of the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms folded over them.

"Family meeting." Maryse said softly, trying to flatten a patch of hair that was sticking up at the back. She smiled at him fondly, "Your Dad and I have some news for you guys."

"Oh for the love of God," Jace muttered, burrowing his face in his arms. "Please tell me it's not another baby."

"It's not a baby."

"Is it a person?" Isabelle asked cautiously, eyeing her mother from where she stood on the other side of the room. Maryse nodded.

Alec stifled a yawn, "Are we adopting again? Because I thought we kind of learned our lesson when we got Jace."

"You're so lucky to have gotten me." Jace said matter-of-factly. "I'm the best child in the universe."

"You were just the worst baby." Alec snorted, crossing his arms over his white t-shirt.

"I was not!" Jace yelled, startling Max out of a daze he'd drifted off into. Maryse hummed and Jace gaped at her while Alec laughed, "Mum! Tell him I was a good baby!" She didn't say anything and Jace's voice rose an octave. "Mum!"

"You were okay." Maryse said, "Isabelle was a nightmare and Max wasn't too bad. But none of you have anything on Alec. He never cried, he slept through the night and he managed to tame Muffin."

"Because Muffin didn't try to eat him on sight." Jace huffed, bringing his knees off the couch. Alec smirked at him smugly and Jace shoved his shoulder, nearly sending Alec off the couch and sprawling to the floor.

"It's not a permanent member of the family." Maryse said and the kids launched into another round of questions and bickering.

"Is it a foster kid?"

"Is it Grandma?"

"Grandma's dead. Moron."

"Oh."

"Awkward." Isabelle sang, grinning at her brothers. Max had drifted off again and Maryse shook him awake gently.

"It's a long story." Maryse said and Isabelle sighed.

She shuffled over to the couch and prodded Alec. "Move." She said and he shook his head. "Move." Isabelle repeated, poking him again. When he shook his head she sighed, "Fine." Yanking Alec forward, his head slid off Jace's shoulder and onto his thighs. They both made noises of protest, but before either of them could do anything, Isabelle sat on Alec's chest and made moving improbable.

"Ow."

"Shut up." Isabelle said, looking down at Alec's laughing face, "And stop that. Your chest vibrates when you laugh and it's really weird."

"I'm sorry?" Alec said, managing to curb his laughter a little. "So," He said, turning his head to their mother and grinning, "What's the long story?"

"When I was a girl-"

"Oh, here we go." Jace groaned, "This is one of those stories?"

"Yes," Maryse said evenly, continuing as though she hadn't been interrupted. "Anyways, I had a pen pal. She and I corresponded for a long time and then she came to visit-"

"The person in your study?" Max asked, his voice small. "The pretty lady in the picture right?"

"Yes." Maryse said, smiling at Max brightly, "She came here to visit. And of course she went home and we went back to sending letters. Then one day she sent me a letter that said that she was moving the the US. She'd fallen in love and she was going to leave Indonesia to be with him. They have a son-"

"And the son is visiting us!" Jace said, jumping out of his seat and yelling. Alec was knocked to the floor and he took Isabelle with him, the two of them ending up in a pile of limbs on the floor.

Groaning, Alec rolled away from Isabelle. Isabelle got up, smacked Jace and then took his place on the couch. Alec took his place again and Jace was left staring at them. He moved to sit on Alec but Alec just raised an eyebrow.

Isabelle sighed and scooped Max up, dragging him into her lap and gently playing with his hair. Jace smiled at her and sat down in the empty seat. Isabelle looked at him for a second then smacked him upside the chin.

"And that was for dumping us on the floor." She said, high-fiving Alec with a smirk.

"So what's he like?" Alec asked, looking out the window quickly.

"I'm not totally sure."

Silence fell over the couch. The kids all looked at her in disbelief.

"You have no idea what he's like." Alec said slowly, "And he's coming to stay here. For how long?"

"He comes in about a week and he's staying all summer." Maryse said, barely audible over the groans. Isabelle threw her head back on the couch and Max turned around to burrow his face into her neck. He muttered something to her and she laughed, shaking her head.

"This is ridiculous." Jace said dramatically, flinging his arms out and whacking Alec in the chest. "How old is he?"

"Alec's age. Just turned eighteen and going into his senior year."

"What's his name?" Alec asked, pulling at the hem of his faded t-shirt.

"Magnus."

Maryse waited for them to ask more questions, ones that she could tell were hanging on the tips of their tongues. Jace was at the point of having his mouth open, on the verge of demanding more answers. Alec just looked bored, looking out the window. Max had drifted off on the shoulder of Isabelle who was gently stroking his hair.

"No more questions?" She asked as the silence stretched on. Jace opened and closed his mouth a few times but shook his head. Neither Isabelle nor Alec had any other questions and there wasn't much point to waking up Max.

Maryse held out her arms for Max and slowly carried her youngest upstairs, so it was just Jace, Isabelle and Alec lounging on the couch.

"This is going to suck." Jace said, determined to keep the dramatics alive. "We're going to have to hang out with this random person. What if they're a total douche?"

"Then the two of you will get along swimmingly." Isabelle muttered under her breath, earning a glare from Jace.

Alec sighed and moved to get up, shuffling towards the stairs with his siblings in tow. "I don't think it matters." He said honestly, "So what? This guy will come here, stay with us for a few months and then go home."

"Yeah," Isabelle pouted, "A couple months. We're going to have to play host. This is so annoying."

"Who knows," Alec smirked, "Maybe Izzy will get a boyfriend out of all this."

Jace laughed, "True. Seems like her type doesn't it? Here for long enough to adore her but gone so she doesn't have to commit."

Isabelle slapped him on the arm. "Not true. There's no way I'm going to date someone who's living in our house. That's like shitting where you eat."

"Not sure that's the saying." Jace singsonged, yawning slightly and running a hand through his hair. "You're totally going to fall in love with this guy. Every romance novel ever written has proven it."

"No way." Isabelle snorted, "Alec is more likely to fall in love with this new guy than I am."

"I'm not gay."

Jace looked from Alec to Isabelle. "You need money right Iz?" She nodded, eyeing him suspiciously. "I bet you a hundred bucks that you're going to fall in love with this guy."

"And I bet you that Alec's going to fall in love with him?" She asked, raising an eyebrow."

"Yep."

"Shouldn't I have some say in this?" Alec asked, alarm evident in his voice. "I'm not going to fall in love with guy. A guy. Izzy, don't be stupid."

Jace stuck out his hand and Isabelle shook it, both of them sporting confident looks of a sure win.

"Easiest hundred bucks I ever made." Jace smirked. Isabelle shook her head, watching Alec climb the stairs out of the corner of her eye.

"We'll see."

* * *

**See? Cuteness. **

**I might refer to the bet later, but of course Magnus doesn't know about it so I'll fill in anyone who hasn't read this then. You guys are an exclusive club now, you know the full story. **

**I'm not totally sure how I got from this little tidbit to the actual story that Big City became, but I'm rather glad it happened. Aren't you? **

**xx**


	2. Meeting Magnus

**So, this one was originally how Magnus and Maryse were going to meet. But then, I introduced Rebecca and this scene didn't really work anymore. **

**It also happens to feature Elaine - Simon and Rebecca's mother - who won't show up in the story until chapter 16, so she will be reintroduced then. So you'll have to pretend like you've never met her, other than the glimpse you get in the original story. Secret club remember?**

* * *

**Deleted Scene #2 - Meeting Magnus**

Maryse sighed, putting the truck into park and stepping out into the sun. Raising a hand to her forehead to block the light and jamming the other in her pocket she started to walk to the entrance. According to her watch, Magnus would land in a couple of minutes. His mother had phoned to tell Maryse that Magnus had gotten off safely but was not happy in the slightest about going.

Magnus' mother panicked about Magnus, about the parties and the drinking. She warned Maryse about his self-employed silence and determination to not enjoy the trip. But, Magnus was a good kid, if the stories she heard were anything to go by. And even if he was having some behaviour problems, he wasn't past the point of no return.

The air conditioning was instant and frigid, sending a chill down Maryse's spine and drying the sweat beading on her forehead.

The distant memory of coming to the airport to pick up Magnus' mother ran through Maryse's mind. The look on both of their faces in the pictures and the surge of joy that had coursed through her veins.

The airport was different now, all grand skylights and blinking signs. But if felt the same, walking through the doors and not being entirely sure what was going to be on the other side.

Maryse's children weren't overly thrilled that Magnus was coming to stay with him. They were mostly disbelieving, but there was an undercurrent of annoyance. There was always the undercurrent of annoyance. Maryse had never noticed it until she was trying to raise three teenagers. Max wasn't like that, he whined and pouted but always did was she said. Isabelle and Jace were a different story.

Alec was a different breed. Maryse had no idea what to do with him. He didn't make an effort to date of make friends and he brought home perfect grades without even trying. She tried to talk to him but he was always burrowing his nose in a book or flashing by on the back of a horse.

Maybe Magnus would be good for him.

Maybe Magnus would finally be the person the bring Alec out of his shell and better yet, convince him that he was destined for more than the life he'd accepted. Maryse and Robert were fine running businesses and the farm from home, it was something they enjoyed and a life they'd enjoyed giving to their kids.

And she'd thought that Alec had enjoyed it. Until she found the piles of papers and dozens of sketchbooks all crammed under his bed. And all filled with drawings. Random scraps in the beginning, everything that he saw to things that he imagined. Drawings of Muffin faded into drawings of Max and those eventually faded into drawings of buildings. Good ones.

It threw her for a loop, realizing that her son had a talent that he was doing his best to cram away and never talk about. A gift that he didn't want anyone to notice.

Maryse spotted Elaine Lewis and wandered over, giving the woman a friendly smile. Her curly hair and almost birdlike appearance always made Maryse feel giant. She was far taller and more broadly built than Elaine. But you could never tell. Because Elaine held herself with the confidence and aura of someone much larger.

"Mornin'." Elaine said, returning Maryse's smile and bouncing almost childishly on the balls of her feet. "Who are you picking up today?"

"A friend of mine is sending her son out here. She thinks he needs some perspective." Maryse said, glancing at the arrivals.

"Don't we all?" Elaine asked with a wry smile, shaking her head. Her tightly wound curls bobbed with her head.

"Is Rebecca coming home already?"

"She is!" Elaine exclaimed, her smile bigger and brighter than ever. "Simon is pretending that he doesn't really care, but he also offered to make dinner so I'm not buying it."

Maryse laughed, "I can imagine Isabelle and Jace being the same when Alec leaves. Max never tries to hide everything, I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"We always worry about them don't we?" Elaine sighed, "What's the name of the kid you're picking up?"

"Magnus." Maryse said, remembering the sign she'd had Isabelle make and fishing it out of her back pocket quickly.

Elaine looked at the name and raised an eyebrow. "City people." She muttered and Maryse laughed. "I don't understand why they're naming their children all these exotic things. Are the traditional names not enough anymore?" She opened her mouth to say more but stopped, "Oh, I think they're here." Elaine trailed off, a smile spreading across her face.

Maryse looked over at the arrivals and felt time slow down.

She saw Rebecca first, looking tired but happy. The moment her eyes fell on Elaine she beamed, turning to the boy next to her and pointing Maryse out in the crowd. And it was in that moment that she noticed Magnus.

He looked just like her. The eyes were a shock, startlingly bright green eyes scanning the airport warily. But everything from his hair to his long fingers were all his mother. The height must have been his father's because Maryse remembered her friend being almost comically short and skinny. Magnus was lean and tall, his hair spiked up with brilliant colours and glitters and his clothes were tight and bright.

But he was nervous, shifting his feet and his bags - all three of them. Looking around the airport quickly and biting his lip so slightly he probably didn't notice. Magnus looked over to where Maryse was and she watched his eyes flicker down to the sign and his shoulder's relax slightly.

He walked over, struggling with the bags but managing them fairly well. Magnus stopped in front of Maryse, looking extremely nervous up close and surprisingly young despite the thick makeup that ringed his eyes.

"Hi," He said and she noted that just like his mother, his voice was smooth. Almost like caramel but so much lower than hers that the resemblance was easy to miss. "I'm Magnus." He nodded to her sign and Maryse realized she was probably staring. She smiled at him, letting it truly and genuinely fill her face.

"Hi Magnus. I'm Maryse…"

* * *

**And beyond that, it remains the same in the story. I liked the little insight that this showed about Alec from Maryse's view.**

**xx**


	3. Peaches and sunshine

**This one is totally unrelated to everything. It was basically me writing out what happened in my mind when Camille hangs up on Magnus to talk to Ragnor. There isn't any Malec and frankly I don't know if these two even met in canon. **

**But, alas here it is! **

* * *

**Deleted Scene #3: Peaches and Sunshine**

Ragnor took in a deep breath.

He was nervous. That was understandable - he hoped. He had a handful of rocks in one hand and the other rubbed nervously on his jeans. Looking up at Camille's window the distance seemed huge. Ragnor tried to imagine what he was going to say, what she was going to say. He'd called - eighteen times - but when she didn't pick up, he had to change his pattern.

Her light was still on, so hopefully she'd hear him. He didn't want to wake up the entire house, but he needed to say what he was going to before he lost the courage.

Taking a deep breath and holding it in anticipation, Ragnor wound back and threw the first rock. It was a gentle lob and it did exactly as it was supposed to, bouncing off the glass with a melodic but hollow thud.

Nothing.

Ragnor frowned, winding back to throw the next rock. This one was slightly harder, though not enough to do any damage to the window.

There was talking inside and Ragnor's heart rate jumped. If it was her parents - or worse, a boyfriend - he was screwed. Rocking back onto his heals he waited. Waited for someone to come out and yell at him. Maybe waiting for a boyfriend to come out and yell at him.

But it was Camille, eyes tired and hair in a messy bun. Her eyes widened when she saw him and he gestured for her to open the window. She did, though the window creaked in protest and slid open stiffly.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her voice carrying down to where he stood in the middle of her driveway. Camille looked left and right, almost nervous but hiding a smile by biting her lip.

"I need to talk to you." He shrugged, figuring that honesty was best and he didn't want to make the confession of a lifetime when she was so far away.

She raised an eyebrow, "So you decided to throw rocks at my window? A little cliche don't you think?"

Ragnor laughed and she smirked, "You love cliche." He said, knowing that it was true and her smile grew. She shook her head.

"Okay, you win. We'll talk. But I need to hang up on Magnus." He nodded and she smiled again, all teeth and no sarcasm.

There was shuffling on the other side and before Ragnor could clue in that this was actually happening, the front door opened and Camille's head popped out. She wandered over to him.

And then she was right in front of him, caught in the moonlight like a painting. White-blonde hair slipping out of her bun and falling into her eyes. Her eyes were bright and makeup less, the glittering green surrounded by blonde lashes. Her lips were pink and her nails half painted. There was chipped blue polish on her toe nails and she was wearing her pyjamas. The sweatpants Magnus gave her and a t-shirt from a concert Ragnor wasn't sure he'd been sober enough to remember. She looked up at him and flushed.

"So," Camille said slowly, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I-" Ragnor stuttered, the words caught in his throat and refusing to come out of his mouth. The kiss, the ignored phone calls, anything. "You look beautiful." He blurted.

Camille started. "Don't say that." She said softly, "I'm a mess right now. The only person that's supposed to see me like this is myself."

"And Magnus." Ragnor supplied.

She rolled her eyes, "Magnus is practically my other half, he doesn't count."

"I still think you're beautiful." Ragnor said and Camille blushed again. It was small - unnoticeable if Ragnor hadn't spent so many hours watching Camille. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What did you want to talk about then?" Camille asked, her voice soft again.

Ragnor paused, looking at the curve of her cheekbones and the way that her hair caught the moonlight. "I think-" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Look, when I was a kid, my third grade teacher had this hamster. It was the class hamster and kids would take it home over the weekends and stuff. And I never wanted to take it home, I was convinced that someone else would be better off taking the hamster. But then at the end of the year, I realized that I hadn't been able to take it home and that I missed out this amazing hamster because I was so convinced that it wouldn't work." Camille wasn't smiling, but Ragnor tried not to let this get to him because she didn't smile when she was thinking. "And I think you're that hamster."

"I'm a hamster?" She asked, she hid it behind her hand, but Camille's voice hinted at a smile and he found himself smiling back.

"Sort of." Ragnor said, cramming his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet. "It made more sense in my head okay?" He laughed, "but, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"I really really like you." He said slowly, "And frankly, Ralf got to take that hamster home so many fucking times it's not fair that he gets you-"

She was kissing him. Ragnor wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but she was wrapping hers around his neck. He smiled into their kiss, she was on her tiptoes and he leaned down a little further to make it easier for her.

And when they pulled away, his arms had found their way around her waist and Camille looked even more beautiful than he'd imagined.

"Peaches." He mumbled and she raised an eyebrow with a giggle.

"Huh?"

"You taste like peaches." Ragnor grinned, "I'd always wondered. You taste like peaches and something warm."

"Something warm?" She asked, playing with a piece of of hair that was just starting to curl around his ear, the way it always did when his hair got to long.

"Sunshine."

"I taste like peaches and sunshine." Camille said slowly and he nodded, slipping a hand to the exposed skin of her back. "God," She laughed, the moon catching her hair again and making it shine like silver, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here."

"Impossible." She whispered, "I would have noticed."

"You're busy." He shrugged, "I don't blame you."

"You should."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ragnor grinned, "on the condition that you come with me. We'll go on a proper date. Just the two of us."

She did it again, bit her lip in an attempt to control the grin that was threatening to appear. "Where would you take me?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go."

"Okay." Camille laughed breathlessly, "anywhere I want.

"We'll go somewhere on Monday. We'll wander the mall or see a really bad movie." He smiled, "we could eat at a food truck or sit in a park. Anywhere in the world."

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay."

Then she kissed him again and it was flood of peaches and sunshine and the sweet smell of her shampoo. One of her hands tugged at his hair and he smiled into their kiss. Then, before it had even begun, it was over and she was smirked at him. Her t-shirt was falling off her shoulder, exposing a patch of creamy pale skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up." She whispered, "you called so many times."

He snorted, "I know. I felt pretty pathetic. But I don't want to lose you."

"That's why I didn't pick up." She admitted, "I was scared that if this falls apart, I'll lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"How can you know?"

"I don't." Ragnor shrugged, "but I figure that if I'm this desperate to have you, there's no way I'm going to be able to let you go. And so it's the hamster all over again. What am I waiting for? Ralf doesn't get to take the hamster home again - I swear to god he had it like six times. It was so fucking annoying."

A giggle bubbled up from her throat and he grinned at her. Camille shook her head, "you're crazy."

"For you."

"Oh," she groaned. "Really? That's what you're going for."

He flushed but nodded, "you love romantic comedies."

"I don't usually star in them."

"Let's change that."

She smiled and then stepped back, "to be continued?"

"To be continued."

And then she was gone, brushing his hair behind his ear one last time and running into the house, hair glinting in the moonlight. Ragnor turned to walk away from the house, wondering if any of that had just happened. He had to be dreaming, girls like her didn't look at guys like him.

The he heard the creak of her window opening and turned around to see her beaming down at him. "Cinnamon." She called.

"What?"

"Cinnamon-" Camille bit her lip, "and apples."

"Are you trying to tell me I taste like apple pie?" Ragnor laughed, "is that what's happening right now?"

She laughed as well and it was like wind chimes in the summer, with her hair tumbling out of her bun and across her shoulders. "Call me tomorrow."

"Only if you pick up this time."

"I will. I promise."

"Goodnight peaches."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**I don't know what I was thinking with this. It's a mixture between fluff and just plain weirdness. **

**xx**


	4. Telling Simon and Clary

**So, to try and convince myself that I don't have complete writers block, I thought I'd at least finish and post this scene. **

**It takes place somewhere between Chapter 14 & 15 and is basically Jace and Isabelle telling Simon and Clary that Magnus and Alec are a couple now. It didn't make it in the story because Alec and Magnus aren't really in it at all - until I just added them in at the end. So, enjoy? And I promise that Chapter 16 is in progress. It's about 3500 words right now and I just need to wrap it up... I'm telling you guys because you guys are me secret club right? Shhh. **

* * *

"Don't overreact." Jace said slowly and Clary smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh god." Simon groaned, "don't do that. You look like a Lightwood. I swear, you guys are always raising eyebrows and shit. It's so weird."

"We do not." Isabelle protested, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and choosing to cross her arms instead. "And this is really important."

"Is someone dying?" Simon asked, suddenly paling. "Oh god. It's Alec isn't it? Oh Jesus."

"Alec isn't dying." Jace said, rolling his eyes. "But it is about Alec."

"What about Alec?" Clary sighed, "This is super awkward. Why are we in here anyways?"

"I don't know." Jace shrugged, looking around at the laundry room with curiosity, "I don't think I've ever actually been in here. But it's a good secret meeting place." He leaned against the dryer and Isabelle flinched. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What's the matter with the dryer?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Y'all are so quick to call each other out on lies." Simon mused, watching Jace and Isabelle have a stare down. Jace was looking at the dryer with some unease, but had made no move to take his hands off it.

"I can tell she's lying." Jace said firmly, "There's something wrong with me touching the dryer and I am one hundred and ten percent afraid of what it is."

"There's nothing wrong with it per say." Isabelle spoke slowly, "I was just talking to Magnus and he said-"

"Ew." Jace said lifting his hands away from the dryer and crossing the room. "They didn't. That's terrible. Ew. No. Oh my god." He looked down at his hands in horror, "I'm going to have to cut them off now. I can't possibly keep them."

"They didn't. Well not really."

"Who?" Clary asked, looking from Jace's hands to the dryer with confusion and slight interest.

"Magnus and Alec." Jace said, disgust dripping from his tone as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Why would they hang out in the laundry room?" Simon asked. "That's the weirdest thing. Your family has some serious problems. Is this where you bring all your guests?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, but it was more fondly than anything. "No, that's why we need to talk to you guys. Alec has said that we can tell you, which I guess is partially because our parents already know."

"Already know what?" Simon threw his hands in the air. "This is the stupidest most ominous conversation I have ever had the displeasure to be a part of. Does Alec have a secret girlfriend or something?"

"Or something." Jace muttered.

"Alec's gay." Isabelle blurted.

Simon blinked, once then twice.

"I kind of figured out." Clary shrugged, completely undisturbed. "He's into Magnus isn't he?"

"Yeah." Jace growled, "he and Magnus are apparently really serious or something. I don't even know."

"They're really cute but Jace isn't shipping Malec yet." Isabelle sighed.

"Malec?"

"Yeah," Isabelle grinned, "Max and I came up with it."

"You're poisoning our little brother." Jace groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead.

"I think it's cute-" Clary said, when Simon interrupted.

"Wait?" Simon braced his hands in front of him, narrowing his eyes. "Alec's gay?"

They all looked at him. Jace then looked skyward and snorted, "way to go! You're a fucking genius-"

"Jace." Isabelle slapped his arm, "is that okay?" She asked Simon.

"Why does it matter what he thinks?"

"Shut up Jace." Isabelle hissed, not taking her eyes off Simon.

"Yeah?" Simon shrugged, "it doesn't really matter I guess I'm just surprised I never noticed. I feel a little bad about it, like I should have known him better."

"Don't stress." Jace sighed, "we didn't totally clue in until pretty recently. But it makes sense when you put all the pieces together. Our parents didn't know at all, I think Alec blindsided Dad with that one. They're trying to be open minded because it's Alec." He paused, cramming his hands in his pockets. "They just don't know how to act yet. They haven't realized the whole 'he's the same person' part yet."

"You're happy for him though." A smile was blossoming on Clary's face and Jace gave her a funny look.

"I'm happy that he's being himself. I just think it's really annoying that they're trying to be nice but behind closed doors they're freaking out. I wish they'd be honest with him."

"But he's being honest with you." Clary smirked. "Admit it! You're happy that he's finally talking to you again and you're his confidant once more."

"That's adorable." Simon teased, sending Jace a mocking look. "Truly, the cutest."

"I think it is cute." Clary defended him.

"You also think Chihuahuas are cute." Simon pointed out, "I'm not totally sure your opinion on anything being cute is valid."

Isabelle sighed, "Okay, I think this laundry room meeting can be drawn to a close."

"I don't see why we had to meet in here anyways." Clary said, making her way over to the door, "I mean, everyone in the family knows."

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other. Simon sighed, "you two didn't really think about it that way did you?"

"That's so dumb. We met in this closet for nothing." Jace huffed, "I wanted it to be all cool and confidential, but then you all had to go and ruin it."

"The irony." Simon sniggered, "We had to meet in a room that's practically a closet to discuss Alec coming out of the closet."

"According to Magnus, there's been a lot of closet irony going on." Isabelle grinned.

"I'm not coming out of the closet," Jace sighed, "but I am getting the hell out of this room. I really don't want to spend any longer in here. This room wasn't built for this many people."

"I don't think it's actually that small." Simon said, looking around. "And clearly Magnus and Alec had enough room-"

Jace held up a hand, closing his eyes. "Stop. I don't need to think about them having sex in our laundry room."

"They didn't have sex, I think they just made out." Isabelle told him, pulling her phone our of her pocket and scrolling through god knows what. She smiled and tapped the screen, giggling and taping something out.

"Brilliant." Jace muttered, dropping his hand and bringing the other to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"They made out on the dryer." Clary said slowly, looking at the appliance suspiciously.

"I didn't really need the image of Alec sitting on that dryer while he and Magnus go at it." Simon sighed and when they looked at him funny he shrugged, "it happens all the time in manga and anime."

"I worry for you." Jace told him, shaking his head.

"I think Magnus was the one sitting down." Isabelle offered and Jace gave her a look of thinly veiled disgust.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Jace grabbed the door handle. "In bleach." He added, wandering out into the hallway, muttering things about brothers and boyfriends and fucking sanitation.

Magnus was coming down the stairs and saw Jace and laughed, "You okay there?"

"I'm fine." He muttered, "But apparently we need to wash down the laundry room in bleach because everyone's having raunchy sex in there."

"Who's having raunchy sex in the laundry room?" Alec asked, following Magnus down the stairs, his eyes glinting. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing and Magnus seemed to be doing the same.

"Apparently Jace." Magnus said, gesturing to the way he was leaving the room. "And Simon." He added, watching Simon exit after Jace.

The two of them started laughing, Jace glared at them and Simon looked confused.

"No judgement." Alec said, throwing his hands up, "I think y'all make the cutest couple."

"Shut up."

"Why does Alec have to shut up?" Simon asked, looking back and forth between the boyfriends and Jace. "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks." Magnus grinned, "Same to you."

Simon's eyebrows crinkled, "Now I'm super confused."

"Why are you all standing out here?" Maryse asked, a box in her hands. Alec hurried down the steps to help her, taking the box out of her hands.

"Jace and Simon were canoodling in the laundry room." Alec explained, shuffling through the box with one hand while balancing it on his other arm. Magnus was chuckling and came over to peer over Alec's shoulder, whispering something as they laughed and sorted through the contents of the box.

Maryse watched them fondly for a moment before turning to Jace and Simon with that famous Lightwood eyebrow raise.

"It wasn't us." Jace sighed, "I'm very much straight, though I can't speak for Simon-"

"I'm straight." Simon smiled and Maryse nodded slowly.

"-They did it first!" He blurted, pointing at Alec and Magnus. "It was all them. We need to sanitize the laundry room because they're finally done having sex-"

"We did not!" Alec said, gaping at Jace.

At that moment, Clary and Isabelle left the room, arm in arm. They were laughing and when they caught sight of everyone standing there, they fell silent, their laughter trickling out.

"Goodness," Magnus laughed, "were you all in there at once? How did you even fit?"

"I'm still asking myself that question myself." Isabelle grinned. She beckoned Magnus over to look at her phone as they wandered into the kitchen. Alec carrying the box and trailing them faithfully. Clary and Simon followed, with Jace shuffling along, still muttering about bleach.

Maryse walked over to the laundry room, peering in the open door. "Do all mothers have to wonder the pros and cons of putting a lock on the laundry room door?" She wondered aloud, listening to her children and their friends bicker and yell in the kitchen and letting a smile slowly spread across her face. They were crazy, but they were hers.

* * *

**Despite the end being horrifyingly stilted, I actually liked this one! And I'm also going to post the scene that I think everyone has been waiting for... **

**xx**


	5. Telling Jace

**Okay, so here it is. The missing scene from about the middle of Chapter 13. This is after Alec followed Jace out the door and Magnus is still in Alec's room. **

* * *

Alec tried to remember the first day they brought Jace home. Alec was probably two at the time and had no memory of it other than the pictures that were scattered around the house and his mother's retelling of the story.

He couldn't imagine a life without Jace. A life before Jace and all the brotherhood and friendship he brought with him. Maryse used to joke about how they were two sides of the same coin, two peas in a pod. Now Alec was beginning to realize that this wasn't true. They were magnets, pulled together because they were so different. Jace was brilliant sunshine, beaming smiles and almost painfully perfect. Alec was late nights, stuffy books and so full of flaws it was shameful.

Jace was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Alec was caught in the doorway, the door closed behind him and his back pressed against it. Neither of them said anything.

What was there to say?

There were so many times when Alec had imagined this moment. He'd thought about Jace screaming at him and telling him he never wanted to see Alec again. Alec had thought about all the times that the words had stumbled out onto his tongue and he'd forced them back. Alec was scared to tell his parents, but he was terrified to tell Jace.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jace asked, his voice even but cold.

"What?" Alec was completely stunned, had Jace seriously not figured it out? "I thought that you would know by now."

"I want to hear it from you."

Alec swallowed back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry. "I wanted to tell you." He said, the words ringing through the room. "But I just-"

"What?" Jace said, his voice wavering the way that it did when he was trying to keep calm.

"You're mad." Alec said, feeling panic slip up his throat and wrap it's hands around his neck. He wasn't entirely sure he was breathing and he felt that if he were to take the gasping breaths he needed, he'd shatter the tension that was slowly building up.

"Of course I'm mad!" Jace yelled, shattering the tension with a sledge hammer. Alec winced and Jace lowered his tone slightly, "God Alec, why couldn't you just tell me? I'm your brother. I'm your best friend. Aren't I?" His voice faltered and Alec could hear the desperation lilting in his tone.

"Of course you are." Alec insisted, wringing his hands, "I just couldn't find the time-"

"You couldn't find the time? All that time? You couldn't figure out how to tell me? It's not that hard." He looked up and his eyes met Alec's. "So tell me now."

"Jace, I'm-" The word was on the tip of his lips, the way that it had been so many times. But Alec couldn't do it. "Sorry." He said and his voice faltered.

"Jesus." Jace said, glaring at the floor, "I can't believe this. I just want to hear you say it Alec. I want to know that all that time, when you were pretending to date Maia, when you were turning down girls or not giving them a second glance. I want to know that all that time, I wasn't wrong."

"I-I'm gay." Alec whispered, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Jace looked up and met his eyes. Alec cast his downwards.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I wanted to tell you."

"I know."

"Can you forgive me?"

"What is there to forgive?" Jace asked and Alec looked up in surprise. "I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me, mad even. But you are always forgiven."

"Always?"

"Always." Jace said, his smile soft. "Don't cry." Alec shook his head, trying to blink the tears from his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You cry, I cry. Which means you can't cry."

Alec nodded, pinching his nose and breathing deeply.

"Oh for fucks sake." Jace said, getting up from the bed and wrapping his brother in a hug, "Is Magnus your boyfriend?" He asked and Alec nodded against his shoulder. "I take it Mum and Dad don't know?"

"Are you joking?" Alec asked, laughing hollowly, "They have no idea. The only people that know are you, Isabelle and Magnus' friends."

"Right." Jace pulled back from the hug and looked at Alec, "Is this why you stopped talking that one time? Is this why you've been so weird lately? 'Cause you've been gettin' all distant and I kind of miss you…"

"Kind of?" Alec said, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Shut up." Jace said, smiling back and pushing Alec playfully, "But seriously, can we go back to normal now?"

"What's normal?" Alec asked sarcastically, "Have we ever been normal?"

"That's debatable-"

"I mean that one time when I told you you could fly and you actually-"

"Okay," Jace snorted over Alec's laughter, "I get it, we're totally crazy. But can we go back to being crazy together? Back to being the two amigas?"

"Amigos." Alec corrected, "I'm gay but I am not female… and you're not either. Right?"

"Shut up. I failed spanish."

"I know."

"Dick."

"Are we the two dicks then?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Cute brotherness I love it. Okay, so here we are... all we're missing is Maryse. And she's on the way, don't worry! **

**xx**


End file.
